


Name For the Order Please?

by starlocked



Series: Star's Soulmate September 2020 [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Sleep | Remy Sanders-centric, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Trans Character, Trans Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, virgil and logan make cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlocked/pseuds/starlocked
Summary: Remy doesn't quite understand why his soul mark keeps changing until he meets his soulmate.Day 1 of Soulmate September- Your Soulmate's name appears on your palm
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Star's Soulmate September 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905370
Comments: 16
Kudos: 158





	Name For the Order Please?

“Priscilla? A girl? Ewwwww,” Remy had just blown out the seven candles on his birthday cake, eager for the name to appear on his palm. His parent’s laughed at his childish disappointment, assuming the issue was ‘cooties’. Remy grumbled but was soon distracted by cake and presents and relatives showering the birthday boy with attention. 

Weeks passed and Remy was still pretty bummed. He told anyone who would listen how much he hated ‘Prissy Priscilla’ (he didn’t really know anyone with that name). Most people chuckled and told him he’d learn to love her. His most frequent response was to scrunch his eyes and stick his tongue out. He knew his soulmate wasn’t supposed to be some girl! It was a load of horsefeathers! Sometimes he’d just scribble over his soul mark with a marker and write a different name. He really liked the name Charles right now. Why couldn’t his soul mark say 'Charles'?

Years went by and soon Remy was in 8th grade. During a particularly boring math lesson, he was doodling on his arm when he felt a tingle on his palm. Confused, he twisted his hand around to look at his soul mark. His pen clattered to the floor. His soul mark had changed and now said ‘Chuck’. 

“Oh, my gawd!”

“Mr. Nocht, what about geometric proofs could have possibly elicited a call to a higher deity?” the stern teacher interrupted his lecture to call the poor boy out. 

“Wait, we were talking about geometry? Sorry, Mr. L,” Remy replied, earning him a withering look from the teacher and a round of laughter from his peers. Remy kept checking his palm every few minutes, reassuring himself that the dreaded ‘Priscilla’ was gone. ‘Chuck’ he could work with. After class he ran to Emile’s locker, shoving his palm into the other boy’s face.

“What happened I thought your soulmate was ‘Priscilla’?” Emile looked at the soul mark in confusion. 

“Not anymore, babe! I think my soul mark finally figured out that I don’t like girls. Thank gawd,” Remy grinned.

“Fascinating. Tell me all about it later, I can’t be late for English again,” Emile smiled and scurried off toward class while Remy sauntered off to science at his own pace, finally happy with his soul mark and doodling a heart around the new name.

Two days later, at breakfast, he felt the tingling on his palm again. Alarmed, Remy checked the soul mark to find that the name had changed once again. It now read ‘Branch'. 

"What the fu-"

"The next word out of your mouth better be 'fudge', mister," his father threatened, looking up from his laptop.

"My soul mark changed again! Why does it keep doing that? And who names their kid 'Branch'?" Remy looked up at his father who looked bewildered.

"No idea, son. On the bright side, it's decently unique?"

Over the next five years, Remy kept track every time the name changed. Some lasted for weeks while others lasted days. He kept a list of his different soulmates, baffled by some of the more outlandish names like 'Dickwad' and 'Buttplug'. Somehow he was even more worried when the names sounded feminine like 'Reese' and 'Taylor'. By now Remy was certain he was gayer than Ian McKellen and didn't know what to make of it whenever it looked like his new soulmate was a girl. Moreso, he was worried that these revolving soulmates were seeing his name on their palm and deciding to take drastic measures. 

One day, the name changed again and stayed for months. Remy wasn't entirely sure what to make of 'Remus'. After a month he decided he liked the name and hoped he'd like this soulmate.

Just out of high school, Remy got a job at the local cafe, partly to save money towards rent or college or travel- he was taking a gap year to decide- and mostly to feed his growing addiction to coffee. His favorite part was asking for customers' names to write on their cups.

"What can I get for ya, hon?" Remy asked the next guy in line, only mildly flirtatious. His mustache was horrendous but otherwise a pretty face.

"Four shots on the rocks," the man grumbled, clearly still waking up.

"Four shots of espresso on ice, or did you think this was a bar, girl?" Remy smirked but the man looked up with a terrified look in his eye. "Uh, sorry. Espresso on ice then. Name for the order?"

The man cleared his throat and with a small flourish placed his hand over his chest, "Remus."

Remy stopped and looked at him, a smile playing at the corners of his lips. "Remus, huh?" he looked to the back room and shouted, "Virgil! I'm taking my break! You better get out here to watch the front!" He quickly made up the strange order, and refilled his own cup of coffee as Virgil came out from the back, grumbling. Virgil protested seeing that Remy was leaving him with a line but Remy waved him off and walked out from behind the counter to hand-deliver the drink.

"Hi, Remus. I'm Remy. Are you who I think you are?" Remus looked up from the cup at the boy handing it to him, recognition dawning on his face.

"Hey, hot stuff, nice to finally meet you," Remus grinned at Remy. 

Virgil looked over, "wait, Rem, is that Remus? Why didn't you just say that- you jerk!?"

Remy rolled his eyes, placing a hand on Remus' shoulder and leading him towards a table, "yeah yeah, whatever," turning his attention back to his soulmate, "thank goodness you found me I was terrified my mark would change back to 'Priscilla' or some shit."

Remus looked visibly uncomfortable, eyes shifting around the room. "Uh, can we talk outside?"

"Yeah, babe," Remy followed as Remus led him outside to a table away from others. They sat down and Remus leaned in close.

"So I'm just gonna say it. I need you to never bring up that name again," Remus fidgeted with a necklace and took a sip of his drink.

"Wait, do you know her? Because that name was originally what my soul mark said. It changed a lot of times before settling on 'Remus'. Guess no one else could handle me like you can," Remy laughed with a flirty smile, almost missing the look of fear on Remus' face.

"That's because I went through a lot of names before finding the right one. Remy, I'm trans… I hope you're not mad at me," Remus pulled at the necklace so hard the chain snapped. Remy's eyes went wide.

"Oh. My. Gawd! That makes so much more sense! I thought all those names were different people. Oh gi-, babe, of course, I'm not mad! I knew I liked boys back then and I know my soulmate is a man now," Remus looked up with a smile. "So you better be asking for my number here real quick or-"

Remus smirked and pulled a marker out of his bag and scrawled a phone number down the inside of Remy's arm. He stood to leave while Remy stood up to return to the counter to relieve Virgil from social interaction. Remus looked around and quickly grabbed Remy by the collar, pulling him into a kiss. He pulled away with a wink before walking off.

When Remy got home after his shift, he found the list of soulmate names and burned it. Remus was the only name on it that mattered to him anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out Soulmate September at @tsshipmonth2020 on tumblr!


End file.
